cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finnish Army
The Finnish Army is the army of Finland, and was one of the main fighting forces of the Axis powers during World War II. History The Army of Finland has existed since 1918 with Finland's independence from Russia. During the Soviet invasions of Poland and Finland in the mid 1920s, the Finnish Army fiercely resisted and held back the Soviets in Finland, then helped in repelling the Soviets from Poland. After this, the Finnish Army starts building itself heavily in preparation for upcoming conflicts with the Soviet Union, creating an alliance with the Germans. Along with this, massive numbers of Russians, numbering in over a million, joined the Finnish Army, motivated mostly by Anti-Communism and a desire to fight the Soviets. These Russian troops in the Finnish Army engaged in very fierce fighting and served with high bravery. Massive numbers of women also joined the Finnish Army, serving as combatant soldiers on the front lines as well. Eventually, World War II erupts, and the Finnish Army helps very extensively in the German invasion of Russia, with Finnish forces fighting very hard all over Russia alongside their German allies. While taking the Karelian Isthmus, Finnish troops fiercely invade Russia, fighting Soviet forces and partisans all over European Russia. The Finns also took very leading roles in assaulting Leningrad and Moscow alongside the Germans, though they fail to take the city after very hard fighting. While the largest contingents of the Finnish Army were spent fighting the Russians in Russia, Finland, Eastern Europe and Germany, numerous large German-equipped Finnish armies were also sent to fight in North Africa, the Middle East, India, China and the Pacific Islands, with Finnish troops fighting heavily in vicious battles and skirmishes all over the jungles of India, China and the Pacific Islands, and seeing much vicious fighting in the deserts of North Africa and the Middle East. Finnish troops most often worked heavily with German and Japanese forces in battle. In all of their campaigns, the Finns fight with much bravery and distinction. The Finns also proved to be the most humane out of the Axis powers, with Finnish troops often protecting and helping civilians and refusing to carry out any cruelty towards them, unlike their German and Japanese allies, who were notorious for such behavior. Finnish forces see much fierce fighting in North Africa, being the second largest Axis force after the Germans fighting in the desert lands, with many Finnish troops remaining in North Africa alongside German remnants after the fall of the Afrika Korps to engage in the German guerilla war that raged from then on to the end of the war. Alongside this, a large Finnish army is sent to fight in China, with German equipped Finnish forces fighting in multiple fierce battles and skirmishes against Chinese forces in the thick jungles of China and helping the Japanese seize lands, with the Finns constantly helping the Japanese battle mostly Chinese Communist forces. However, the Finns then leave China by 1944 in order to reinforce the defense of Finland. Finnish troops also saw fierce fighting in India and the Middle East, greatly assisting the German forces in battle there, as well, while the Finns also helped Japanese forces trying to defend several Pacific islands from American troops, and they also fight to help the Japanese hold the Philippines and Indonesia, and defend Taiwan and Hainan in fierce fighting. While the Finns keep fighting in Russia, the Red Army drives the Finns out, then the Russians invade Finland. While the Finns fight very hard, the Russians eventually crush Finland in mid-1945 and destroys much of the Finnish Army. Equipment While more of an infantry based force, the Finnish Army still had incredibly skilled, strong and tough soldiers, highly skilled in fighting on open lines and using guerilla tactics. Their uniforms are nearly identical to German uniforms, with Finnish soldiers wearing grey uniforms and all wearing Stahlhelm helmets, and they also very commonly wear white uniform coverings or black button up smocks with supply pack belts and back packs. Their weapons include PPSH 41 guns, DP 28 guns, SIG KE7 rifles, Vz 26 guns, Suomi KP guns, Mosin rifles, Vz 24 rifles, Browning WZ guns, Luger P08 pistols and Maxim Schwarzlose machine guns. In Cimil's World The Finnish Army appears often in franchises that have a World War II setting, featuring in Call of Duty and Battlefield. They are either shown as protagonists, or antagonists, depending on the story. Members * Rudolf Shaften * Kihvo * Nimitz * Ehrler Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:On and Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Military Characters Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Lawful Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Enforcers Category:Fascists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Altruistic Category:Harbingers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Homicidal Category:Hunters Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Trap Masters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:One Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Minion Category:Determinators Category:Guardians Category:Murderer Category:Selfless Category:Normal Skilled Category:Control Freaks Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Serious